onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyriel 14/Punk Hazard Battle Wishlist
These are all guesses. I just want to know you're opinion. Well, so far in the Punk Hazard arc, things are getting interesting and mysterious. But what I can't wait about are the battles. So here's my battle wishlist (not actually predictions, I just want to see this awesome battles!) 1.' "Strawhat" Monkey D. Luffy & "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law vs "Joker" Donquixote Doflamingo' - I think things will get out of hand in Punk Hazard and that would prompt Doflamingo to go there himself, along with his other subordinates (pointy-eared old man playing cards; man with black suit; big hairy dude; candy-eating girl; another lady playing cards). Well, it's a good thing though, we will finally see how awesome his powers are. 2. "Pirate Hunter" Zorro & "White Hunter" Smoker vs "Demon Bamboo" Vergo - 'At first I thought Zorro will be fighting Law but since he made an alliance with the SH and Vergo came in, showing his nasty strength, I placed my bet on him. Well, Law might help them. Well, it won't be 3 on 1 battle, it would be too harsh to poor Vergo taking on those monster. Even though I can say he's a monster himself, more likely a "demon"... with a bamboo! I just wan't to see the two hunters fighting side by side. 3. '"Black Leg" Sanji vs Buffalo-''' I think Buffalo was actually that big hairy dude that's taming Baby 5 back at Dressrosa. For the meantime, we don't actually know who Buffalo is (all we know is Doflamingo sent him to Punk Hazard), but his name tells me he relies on power and close combat fighting that's why I thought he may be fighting Sanji, who's a martial arts expert. 4. '"Will-o-Wisp" Kinemon & "Soul King" Brook vs Master Caesar Clown- '''Well, I admit this is very unlikely. But seeing Brook and Kinemon fight together looks great, right. Ice and Fire, that's actually something I would look after. But, I can't find someone for them to fight so my best guess would be Caesar. Well, because Caesar turned Momonosuke into a dragon and Kinemon would fight him for revenge, and Brook would help seeing how he admires his swordsmanship (and parallel height, at that!) 5. '"Sniper King" Usopp vs Baby 5- Baby 5 will be sent to PH along with Buffalo. Back in their hideout, she kept on attacking Doflamingo and showed an absurd ability of turning her limbs into weapons, for example a gun. So, I thought it would a nice fight for Usopp, since they both have a wide range of arsenals (living plants for Usopp, actually). Usopp won't actually hold back against a girl. (He fought against Perona in the past, right) Baby 5 fighting Franky might also be good. 6. "Cat Burglar" Nami'' ''' vs Monet - 'After Monet demonstrated her ability of creating snow-like thing, I already thought she might fight Nami, "the sorceress of weather". Robin might help her too, but let's give Nami her break. She don't have any sparring mate in the last arc (Fishman island Arc) and I believe she has so many wather BALLS to show off! 7. '"Demon Child" Robin vs ''Girl eating candies - Well, as Joker's underling, that little girl might have something nasty up her sleeve. And knowing Robin, he won't give a damn mercy even to a child. She's freaking scary herself, right. 8. '"Cotton Candy Lover" Tony Tony Chopper vs Lady playing cards' - I don't really know about this. I guess I don't have anything against Chopper. Well, as I said, any of Joker's subordinates looks nasty so... you know what I mean. 9. '"Cyborg" Franky vs Black Suit Man' - He looks freaking strong and scary. Why not give him a chance to see Franky's RADICAAAAAAAAALLLLLL BEAM! 10. '"Knight of the Sea" Jimbei vs Point-eared Old Man'''- Well maybe after sometime, Jimbei had finished his "unfinished business" and would come to PH to offer his help. He might be fighting this old man with elf-like ears. You know, elfman versus fishman. We're talking about fairy tales here? I am also thinking about the two snowmen-assassins hired by Caesar Clown. Whatya think ? Give them a wildcard or something? Well, at the end, maybe Slimey would be back to life, and SH and company (Marines, etc.) would be working together against it, like back at the Thriller bark (their fight vs the giant zombie Oars). Anyways, I'd like to hear you're say about seeing these fights. Thank you! Please also let me know you're battle wishlist for the arc! Category:Blog posts